


涅槃11-15

by kingstar



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	涅槃11-15

第十一章

樱井翔半夜从梦中惊醒。  
他梦到二宫拿枪抵着自己的脑门，然后砰的一声。  
他抹了抹脖子间的汗，这才发现二宫不在床上。  
打开台灯看了下钟，凌晨三点。  
抬手揉了揉眼球，让自己清醒过来。  
然后他下床走出卧室。

顶层走廊尽头的房间，还没有走近，便听到幽幽的琴声。  
樱井蹲下身屈膝坐在门口，把头埋在手臂里。  
慢节奏的曲调，心情逐渐平复下来。  
也不知道听了多久，眼皮变得沉重，睡意席卷而来。

好像有谁在拍他的脸，轻轻的推他醒来。  
睁开眼睛。  
二宫笑意满满的望着他。  
先是一惊，但马上反应过来这是kazu，悬着的心又放了下来。  
“对不起，我睡着了。”  
樱井像是做错事的孩子般伸手拉住kazu站起来。  
kazu笑得软萌，牵着他的手走进琴房。  
琴盖还是打开的状态，kazu拉着樱井一起坐下来。  
指尖轻轻的点在琴键上，发出低沉的和弦声。  
“翔酱会弹钢琴吗？”  
樱井摇摇头，手指也按了下琴键，是不一样的声音。  
“小时候的事我都不记得了，可能学过，可能没有。”  
他收回手，竟有些颤抖。  
这双手现在是用来握枪的，迟早会沾满鲜血。  
谁的血？  
二宫和也……

流畅的琴声突然响起打断了他的臆想。  
他诧异的回过头去看kazu，kazu已经投入到音乐的世界，身体微微前倾晃动起脑袋演奏熟知的世界名曲。  
心脏无法抑制的剧烈跳动，刚才的可怕念头还没有完全消失，他努力通过琴声让自己平复下来。  
琴房里光线昏暗，他只能借着天窗透进来的月光看kazu的侧脸，干净的如同刚出生的婴儿。  
情不自禁的会想要靠近。  
琴声突然终止。  
kazu被樱井揽进怀里，唇与唇相贴，缠绵的吻。  
亲吻是远远不够的。  
等意识过来的时候，kazu已经被抱坐在钢琴上，半裸着身体。  
从脖颈到胸前，一寸一寸小心翼翼的吻着。  
kazu的双手攀住樱井的肩膀，顺从的配合。  
细细软软的呻吟在空气中弥散开来。  
樱井抬起kazu的一条腿，慢慢的进入。  
kazu紧紧闭上眼睛，抱住樱井的脖子。  
深深浅浅，忽急忽缓。  
樱井抬起头去看kazu的表情。  
皱起圆圆的鼻头，微张着嘴。  
太暗了，根本看不清。  
樱井伸出手从kazu的脖子向上摸，手掌覆盖上他的脸颊。  
脸颊的冰冷和掌心的温热形成鲜明的对比。  
樱井的心脏又开始剧烈跳动。  
眼前忽然浮现出二宫和也的模样。

冰冷的雨夜，他一动不动的站在空旷的大门口，雨打湿了头发，毫无生气的贴在额前。  
手指轻抚墙上“青岚会”三个字，眨了下眼。  
他回到房间并未洗澡也未更衣，便要了樱井。  
湿漉漉的雨水顺着发梢滴落在樱井的眉心。  
樱井想仔细看一下二宫的表情，被粗暴的翻过身。  
那一晚，二宫和也周身都是冰冷的，从他身上散发出潮湿的寒气让樱井颤栗不已。  
樱井难耐的侧过身。  
垂下的刘海遮住了二宫的脸。  
樱井可以想象此时的二宫必定是面无表情的。  
体内被狠狠的顶弄一下，他识相的趴回去。  
有晶莹的液体划过二宫的下巴尖。  
樱井已经趴回到枕头上，他想自己一定是看错了，世界无敌的二宫和也怎么会流眼泪呢？  
可是在之后的很多日子里，一滴透明的泪珠沿着二宫的右脸以极慢的速度滑落，形成一道悲伤的泪痕，这个画面烙印在樱井的脑海里，挥之不去。

“翔酱~”  
kazu软糯的叫声将樱井唤回来。  
樱井错愕的望着面前的这张脸，收回了手。  
kazu拧起眉头，不是很开心。  
樱井挤出笑容想哄一哄他，kazu却先开了口。  
“翔酱是我的，我绝对不会让翔酱离开我。”  
哄人的话梗在喉头中。  
kazu把樱井推到椅子上，跨坐在他腿上，主动的动起来。  
速度很快，樱井怕他失去重心只能环抱住他的后腰。  
持续了很久，kazu终于累得倒在他肩膀，沉沉的睡着了。  
樱井抱起他，抽离出身，无言的望着自己的下体。  
竟然没有高潮。

将他收拾妥当，抱回房间。  
灯光下，安静的睡颜。  
樱井跪在床边，食指理顺他的额发，拇指又去摸了摸他的眉毛。

你究竟是谁？  
樱井无声的问。

双手枕臂，樱井趴在床沿看着他的睡颜入睡。

告诉我，我到底可不可以爱你。

 

第十二章

国分太一的突然到来，让樱井措手不及。  
早就知晓青岚会背后有几个元老级的人物，当年和老爷子一起打拼天下，后来换成二宫和也当家，看得顺的看不惯的自然都有，但他们全部选择退居幕后。  
樱井不知道二宫在背后做了什么，能让那些大人物们不闻不问，从不插手会里的事务，更别提见上一面了。  
大概，应该是几年前了吧，樱井随着二宫见过一次国分，那会儿他也不过是和其他人一样站在走廊口远远的瞥上一眼他们的背影。  
这次毫无征兆的拜访，究竟要发生什么？

那天早上起来，二宫的状态就不是太好。  
樱井给他拿了专门会客穿的新衬衫和西装，他摆了摆手。  
是感冒了还是腰疾犯了？  
樱井很想上前问一句，二宫自顾自的下了床，光着脚走到窗前，掀开了窗帘，晨光打在他的脸上。  
“太一而已，用不着那么兴师动众的。”  
樱井看到二宫的侧颜露出一个极浅的笑容，不似他往日作假般的冷笑，竟然透了一丝温度。  
那一瞬间的错愕，樱井只当是自己多想了。  
果然，二宫转过身来后，又恢复到那副若无其事的样子，随便套起一件衣服便出去了。

* * * * *

“是什么风把你给吹来了？”  
二宫调笑着走进大厅。  
“没有风，我就不能来了？”  
国分站在客厅中央，背过身来，脸上挂着和二宫不相上下的笑容。  
“还没到赏樱的日子，不然就叫你一起去看樱花了。”  
二宫走到国分面前，自然的伸出手，国分握住。  
“啊~年轻人的玩意儿不太适合我。”  
“又不是真的老头子。”  
二宫笑着和国分松开手，找了个位置坐下。  
樱井低着头毕恭毕敬的将茶杯端上。  
国分打量了番，说：“樱井君越来越立派了啊！”  
“我看中的人。”二宫双手捂了捂杯身，“不会差的。”  
樱井不敢抬头，即便知道这只是场面上的客套话，可心脏还是不受控制的漏掉一拍。  
国分的脸上扬起笑意，“嗯，看来最近你过得不错嘛~”

二宫示意樱井不用伺候了，樱井便退出去。  
客厅是敞开的，他笔直的站在门口微敛下颚，时不时有说笑声传入耳中。  
那些个笑声里面哪些是二宫的他一辨即知。他不能回头去看，只能想象，想象二宫说这句话的时候是什么样的表情，是真的在笑还是假装在笑。  
二宫站着窗口前不经意浮现的那抹笑容，和此时屋内传来的笑声重叠在一起，他有些恍惚，好像突然间不认识二宫和也了。  
只会阴谋诡计不将人命当回事的魔鬼，完全不是里面那个谈笑风生纯真爱笑的少年。

二宫和也……  
樱井问自己。  
其实我根本不了解你，一直都未懂过你。

* * * * *

闲聊了一个上午，樱井看时间差不多稍稍打断二位，询问是否需要准备午饭。  
国分笑着拒绝，二宫也没有挽留。  
走出客厅时，国分想起什么，问道：“关西那边的黑石会你都搞定了？”  
二宫跟在后面送他，嗯了声，“我都交给樱井桑了。”  
国分赞许的点了点头，“那就可以放心了。”  
樱井不知道他们的话中话，附和的说了两句我会尽心办好之类的话。  
国分让二宫不要送了，由樱井带他到门口就行了。  
二宫站在客厅逆光的地方，嘴角稍稍弯起，轻笑了下，“既然知道折腾，以后没事就别来了，太一哥。”

樱井将国分送到大门口。  
国分一路上都在夸赞他，对这样的大人物他不敢班门弄斧，不敢随意回话，只是简单的应和着。  
“樱井君啊~”国分停下来意味深长的喊了他一声。  
“是。”樱井站定在原地。  
“nino他的脸色不太好。”  
樱井错愕的抬起头。  
“既然是他的人，就该对他尽责。哪怕是做戏也好，在其位谋其职，懂吗？”  
国分的眼里并没有戏谑的意味，只是一个长者殷切的目光。  
樱井咬住嘴唇，他的内心各种感情汹涌交织，积郁许久的困惑再也藏不住，抱着必死的信念开口问。  
“您能告诉我……告诉我二宫桑……的过去吗？”  
这句话问完，抽光了他全部的力气，他竟不由自主的开始发抖。  
国分抬手按住他的肩膀。  
“这些事应该由他本人告诉你，而不是我。”  
樱井感觉有温热的液体从身体里面拼命往外涌，他的眼眶发热发疼，但他拼命忍住了。  
低下头，用力的鞠躬。  
“是，我会努力的。”  
国分爽朗的笑起来，“不用送了，回去的路我认识。”

樱井弯着腰，久久没有抬起身，耳畔残留下的是国分太一的喃喃自语——  
“nino他啊，是生病了也不会告诉别人，他说他不会死掉的，这些小毛小病根本奈何不了他。被冤枉误解，受了委屈，他都不会说出来的。因为这个世界上已经没有对他好的人了，他是一个人独自活着的。”

* * * * *

樱井回到客厅的时候，二宫杯的里的茶已经喝完了，他在无聊的玩着茶杯。  
“太一走了？”看樱井进来，二宫随口问了句。  
“嗯，走了。”樱井缓缓的走过去。  
“没事来干嘛，烦死了。”二宫丢掉杯子，站起来。  
樱井正好走到他的面前，一把将他抱住。  
二宫吓了一跳，但没有动弹。  
樱井的脸擦过二宫的脖子，二宫感觉到樱井在颤抖。  
“你起来到现在什么都没吃过，饿不饿？”  
樱井的声音哽咽着。  
二宫不明白的转了转眼珠。  
“嗯，饿啊，所以喝光了茶，想让你倒水，可是等了你很久，也没回来。”  
“我去给你做吃的，好不好？”樱井闭上眼睛将他搂得更紧。  
“不行啊，翔桑做得东西我可不敢吃。”  
二宫软软糯糯的笑声刺进耳朵里痒痒的。  
早就抑制不住的眼泪忽得就流下来。  
樱井不管不顾的捧起二宫的脑袋吻下去。  
微咸的泪水融进两个人的口中，吻变得异常苦涩。  
要不是二宫用力推开樱井，樱井怕是要把二宫的舌头咬碎了。  
喘着粗气，失态的望着二宫。  
二宫皱紧眉头，露出厌恶的神情。  
“发什么疯！”  
樱井抹了一把脸，深呼吸一口气，总算是回过神来。  
“对不起。”  
“我不是你发春的对象，何况春天还没到，你要是吃药了，自己去解决。”  
二宫骂完径直朝门外走去。  
樱井拉住了他的手。  
两个人以背对着背的姿态定格在客厅中央。  
客厅的光线并不好，打下的阴影将他们笼罩在微妙的气氛中。  
“nino，我想……”  
樱井咽了下唾沫。  
“我想，和你好好谈场恋爱。”  
时间停留在那一刻。  
安静的只能听到彼此的呼吸声，大概还有心跳声。  
樱井觉得他快死掉的，真的，如果被回绝的话，他不会再有第二次勇气和二宫告白，不会有了。

二宫用另一只手将樱井的手掰开。  
苍白到没有一丝血色的脸转过来。  
“樱井翔，你以为我会和一个卧底谈恋爱吗？”

有什么碎裂的声音。  
樱井如同石化般僵在原地。

二宫转身离开，樱井看到他脸上的笑容，不是造作出来的，而是发自内心的。

原来，从头到尾，他都只是一个笑话。

 

第十三章

十年。  
他在二宫和也身边呆了十年。  
他从一个意气风发的大好青年坠落到黑社会中摸爬滚打了整整十年。  
他冒着生命危险胆战心惊的熬过每一分每一秒，他渴望回归警队，他想要过正常人的生活。  
这些是他活下去的信念，却被二宫和也轻描淡写的一句话全部粉碎。  
他不记得是怎么回到房间的，脚底发软，倒在床上。

床头柜里放着枪。  
他抬手遮住双眼。  
努力、坚持、忍耐。  
他做了那么多，到底算什么？  
二宫和也每天都在看戏，看他像个小丑一样跳来跳去，滑稽可笑。  
那么二宫和也又是抱着何种心态将他压在身下的呢？  
羞耻的呻吟，扭曲的姿态，忘我的高潮。  
自己是多么投入的演了一场戏。  
为二宫和也而演。

樱井翔拿开手，撑着身体坐起来。  
拉开床头柜。  
黑色的枪安静的躺在那里。  
二宫和也是不会放过背叛他的人的。  
既然已经摊牌，那么等待他的命运，无疑一个“死”字。  
颤抖着手握住抢。  
如果真的能简单的死去倒好了。  
只怕那个人会让自己生不如死。  
枪口对准太阳穴，扣下扳机，一切就结束了。

樱井翔闭上眼睛，拉动保险。

“我养你们不是为了自己人打自己人的。”  
“我最喜欢不要命的人，以后你就跟着我吧。”

“翔桑，我想吃拉面。”  
“走过去不好吗？翔桑陪我一起出去走走吧。”  
“有什么关系嘛，反正翔桑都能帮我吃完。”

“翔桑这是在吃醋吗？润君可是弟弟。”  
“翔桑这样好可爱，会让我忍不住想要你……”

“翔桑，你现在要是对我说‘我爱你’，我就给你，把一切都给你。”  
“就算是我的命也可以……”

樱井翔睁开眼，丢掉了枪。  
他下不了决心去死，因为这样就再也见不到二宫和也了。  
他偷偷藏起那只被遗弃的领带夹，他一个人的时候摸着领带夹对着空气无声的比口型。  
他说不出那三个字，他始终不愿意承认自己会对恶魔有感情，可是心脏时不时的剧烈跳动，让他不得不面对事实。

爱上了，他终究是爱上了，他最不可能爱上的人。

* * * * *

二宫和也进来，看到樱井翔颓败的坐在床上，地上有一把枪。  
“怎么了？是想杀了我还是你自己？”  
二宫捡起抢，丢回到樱井面前。  
樱井如坏掉的木偶般一动不动。  
“你一定是想问我从什么时候开始知道的？”  
樱井依然没有动静。  
二宫坐到床尾，点燃一支烟。  
“啊~一开始就知道，所以才救你回来的。”  
语气轻挑带着笑容，像在说什么轻松的故事。  
“怎么会……？”  
樱井艰难的发出音节。  
二宫深深的吸了一口烟，吐出来。  
“你们警察也太小看我了，天底下没有我二宫和也不知道的事。”  
这次倒是樱井冷笑起来。  
缓缓的抬起头，他想告诉二宫和也，你不知道的事，当然有。你不知道我喜欢你，喜欢到连结束自己的生命也不敢。  
但他觉得就算这些话说出来，也只会被二宫和也耻笑而已。  
“翔桑，其实我很看好你，一直想和你说，你的身份败露了，就跟着我好了。我这里赚得钱多，你要吃什么都可以，不比当警察差。”  
樱井弯起眼角看他，眼神里并没有厌恶和愤恨。  
二宫怔了一下，即便他知道樱井哭过，但他没料到樱井对自己会露出如此的眼神。  
里面包含了太多感情，他懒得去读懂。  
他是不容许自己失算的，绝不！  
“我记得你有个搭档是姓今井吧？”  
樱井刚刚还柔和的目光突然就变了。  
“你不可以动他！”  
几乎是出自本能的喊出口，樱井才意识到自己激动过头了。  
二宫的脸上褪去了嬉笑的表情，透着刺骨的寒意。  
“樱井翔，没想到你还挺痴情啊~”  
不是的，不是的，不是这样的。  
樱井微微的摇头。  
二宫侧过身并未看到。  
“翔翼双飞，真是不错。”声音冷得没有一丝温度。  
樱井颤抖的开口。  
“你到底……想怎样？”  
“不怎样，选择权在你手里。”  
二宫转过身，浅色的眸子像把刀狠狠的割在樱井心上。  
那是愤怒过后，决然一切的神情。  
“我养了你那么久，杀了你浪费我的米粮。你可以选择继续做卧底，但是我要你放假消息给警方，你是我的人。”  
二宫将烟头按向床单，戳出一个丑陋的破洞，“但如果你还是一心向着你神圣的警察队伍，那我就不能保证‘翼’的翅膀还能飞多久。”  
说完，他站起身，哈哈的笑起来，许是刚抽过烟的缘故，原本尖细的笑声竟有些暗哑。  
樱井爬过去捏起那个冷掉的烟头。  
“我已经什么都不是了，连死也做不到。我不会求你不去伤害谁，因为我没有任何资本和你谈条件。”  
樱井把烟头塞进嘴里，上面还留有二宫的味道。  
“你让我做什么我就做什么。”

二宫已经走到门口，听到这句话，转过身。  
“那我再好心告诉你一件事，为什么你以前放出去的消息都落空，为什么我会对警方了如指掌。”  
二宫冷哼一声。  
“你以为只有警察当卧底吗？我也有我的棋子。”  
樱井无力的倒下身体，望着苍白的天花板。  
原来这个世上还有人和他一样可悲。  
“那他……”  
“你见过，不过已经无关紧要了，我是不会要一颗废棋的。”  
樱井其实想问的是，他有没有像我一样爱上什么人，弄得一败涂地，找不到回去的路。

* * * * *

二宫和也走了。  
嘴里的烟头变得苦涩无比。  
樱井翔四肢冰冷，他昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

二宫吵着要吃拉面。  
然后他们遇上了找茬的人，和警察打起来。  
两个人交手了很久都没有分出胜负，二宫替他拿着西装，却突然把西装甩出去挡住了警察的脸，警察才松开他。后来其他的警察到了，乱作一团。  
那件西装经过二宫和那个警察的手。

有什么东西一闪而过。  
北海道不合时宜的出现。  
夜店临检，松本润被救。  
那个人，好像是叫作——  
相叶雅纪。

眼泪从眼角渗出。  
这个局在很早以前就布好了。  
只有他被蒙在鼓里，像个傻子一样。

 

第十四章

二月初的季节还透着寒意，院子中央的樱花树光秃秃的连片叶子也没有。  
二宫和也披了件单衣站在树下抽烟，脚边已经落了好几个烟头。  
横山裕走过来，想说什么又没有说。  
吐出一个大大的烟圈，看着指尖的半截烟一点点燃尽。  
“什么事？”  
“黑田会那边我疏通的差不多了，是不是该派个主事人过去？”  
“嗯。”二宫木讷的应了一声，横山觉得他有些不对劲，刚想上前查看，二宫转过身。  
“让樱井去吧。”  
横山点头，“明白了，我去准备，明天出发。”  
“不，现在就走。”  
横山不禁皱起眉头，把想说的话说了出来，“你脸色很差。”  
“死不了的。”二宫丢掉烟头，撸了把头发，“你看紧他，他的身份已经暴露，要是有什么异动……”  
横山等着他下命令。  
“……把人给我带回来。”  
“带回来？活的？”横山不解的问。  
“半死不活的就行。”  
二宫擦着横山的肩膀离开。  
横山露出奇怪的目光望向二宫的背影，这是他第一次看到二宫犹豫。

对于背叛者，二宫和也从来没有留过活口。

* * * * *

樱井坐进横山的车里时，还处在混沌状态。  
横山开着车把黑田会的事大致说了一遍，他没怎么听进去，就这样走了也好，不用看到二宫和也，不用想着怎么去面对，这个逃避的时间恰到好处。  
他说，yoko，我太累了，你先开车，让我睡会儿，睡醒了我换你。  
横山从前视镜里看了眼后面，樱井的脸色不比二宫好看到哪里去，他是明白人，不会说多余的话。  
他们都是棋子，各有各的宿命，别人的事他管不了，即便看懂了也要装作不懂，这样才能活得更长。

樱井醒来的时候，他们到大阪了。  
横山在驾驶位上坐着，没有叫醒他。  
他揉揉眼睛，说了声抱歉。  
“没事，如果你没睡醒的话可以继续睡。”  
“不用了。”樱井伸了个懒腰，拍拍两颊打起精神。  
“等下要见的人可不好应付。”横山侧过脸笑了笑，递了一根烟过来。  
樱井摆摆手，“那去吃点东西吧，有力气才好打仗。”  
横山笑着收回烟，看到樱井又恢复到往日谈判的模样，心里松了一口气。  
能够撇开私人感情，好好做事的人，是可以交朋友的。

黑田会的位置实在是偏僻路又难走，主宅也是破破旧旧的样子。樱井在木栅栏的门口找门牌也没有找到，无奈的去看横山。  
横山撇撇嘴，示意他地方没错。  
“不用通报吗？”樱井问。  
“进去吧，在这里你等到天黑都不会有人理你。”横山推开木栅栏径直走进去。  
穿过一条石子小道，貌似绕到了宅子的后面，见到一扇小门。  
“你好像对这里很熟。”樱井站在怎么看都像厨房后门的地方说。  
“前期我都已经打点好了，这次是找个主事人代表青岚会和他们把分成敲定，你就走个过场，没什么需要操心的。”  
横山推开门，朝里喊了一声。  
樱井愣了愣，才开始消化横山说的话。  
里面跑出一个小个子，看到是横山翻了个白眼，也没说什么，就领他们进去了。  
越往里走，樱井越觉得自己先前的认知大错特错。  
这家主人的品味真是不忍直视，用“俗”来形容都显抬举。  
“习惯就好了，这人就这样。”  
横山一眼看穿了樱井的疑惑，小声的嘀咕了句。  
樱井觉得横山和对方的熟知程度应该也是超过自己理解范围的，默不作声的跟着他们走进会客的房间。

“哟，横山裕你怎么到现在还没死？”  
人的样子还没看清，调侃的声音先传了出来。  
横山小声的和樱井耳语，“我以前吃过他的枪子，别看他一副乡下人的土样，脑子算计得比谁都精明。”  
樱井抬头，看到坐在真皮沙发上的男人，穿着豹纹大衣紫色紧身裤，嘴里叼着雪茄，头发锃亮的全部梳至脑后，金链子、金手表、还有金色的小腰包，妥妥一个暴发户。  
樱井忍住笑意，轻咳一下。  
横山很淡定的走过去：“这是我家主事的人，樱井翔。”  
樱井笑着伸出手，对方却依然坐在沙发上，只是微仰起头打量他。  
横山把樱井的手拉回来，“村上信五，黑田会当家。”  
村上挥了挥手，露出亮闪闪的虎牙，“哟~”  
横山别过头装作无视，清了清嗓子。  
“我们是来谈分成的事。”  
村上翘起二郎腿，吸了一口雪茄。  
“yoko，你要是愿意再吃我一颗枪子，我就多分一成给你们。”  
横山的眼睛瞟向别处，连话也懒得接。  
“村上桑，要这样的话，你把yoko打穿了，我们岂不是可以分到全部了？”  
樱井突然插入的玩笑让村上丢了雪茄，拍着手哈哈大笑起来。  
“你倒挺有意思，坐吧。”  
于是，樱井不得不坐到这个俗不可耐的沙发上。

两个人说着风马牛不相及的冷笑话，村上时不时的还会拍上樱井的溜肩两下。  
横山站着快睡着了，听到四六分成的时候眼睛亮了。  
和村上接触那么多年，能打个平手就算不错了，这次竟然会让步，真是出乎意料。  
“樱井君，以后好好合作啊！”  
“村上桑，客气了。”  
横山想樱井不愧是二宫和也看中的人，果然有两把刷子，如果不是警察该多好，青岚会的将来一定登峰造极。  
可惜……  
这世上可惜的事太多了，谁也没办法做到十全十美，不去想最好。

“yoko~”  
刚跨出门口，村上叫住了他。  
“干嘛？”毫不犹豫的回嘴。  
“既然来大阪了，不多看看。”  
“看你个大头鬼啊！”这话说完，才发觉自己和村上用的是关西腔对话。  
“走吧。”横山拉了樱井。  
樱井像看懂什么似的笑笑，“如果是故友，不妨聊聊。我犯困，去车里睡会儿。”

其实大阪挺好的，如果不是那样的事情发生。  
可是东京也很好啊，有他挂念的人，拼尽一切要保护的人。

“hina~”  
樱井已经走出宅子。  
走廊上只剩横山裕一个人，过长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，哑着嗓子。  
“ありがとう。”  
不管隔了多久，他能说的只有这一句。

* * * * *

松本润最近都没怎么回过家。  
二宫问生田，生田支支吾吾的说夜店生意太忙，忙得就睡在店里了。  
二宫没有揭穿他的谎言，松本润有洁癖，不是随便哪里都可以睡着的。  
松本润和谁？在哪里？干什么？二宫再清楚不过。

这几日烟抽的量有些大，一咳嗽就扯着肺疼。  
二宫透过窗口看到松本偷偷从后门溜进来，换了件衣服又溜出去。  
他猛吸了口烟，呛得自己剧烈的咳起来，咳着咳着眼睛里就会有眼泪冒出来。  
然后，他撑着墙壁哈哈哈的大笑。  
笑得嗓子疼了又继续咳。  
松本润啊松本润，你还真是个单纯的傻子，尝到了恋爱的甜头就忘乎所以了吗？

* * * * *

大野智赶到的时候，松本润被人围在中间。  
微醺着脸眼睛通红，像头暴怒的小狮子。  
那些人带着家伙，大野智冲进去拉起松本润就跑。  
跑了两条街，还是追上了。  
大野智把松本润藏在巷子里，自己出去当诱饵。  
酒精让松本润失去行动能力，他张了张嘴，想喊住大野智，不要过去，会被打死的，我不想让你死，不想……

大野智很久不干杀人这回事，一开始有些手生。  
他夺了别人的枪，第一枪开岔了。  
嘲笑声此起彼伏，他们认定他是手无缚鸡之力的胆小鬼，就算拿到枪也不会使。  
可后来，他们就再也笑不出来了。  
因为大野智一枪一枪把他们都给杀了，无一虚发。  
大野智把枪擦干净，丢在地上。  
他望着满地的狼藉，叹了口气。  
本以为再也不用碰枪了，可命运似乎不愿放过他，又或者说是二宫和也不放过他。  
松本润有麻烦是二宫告诉他的，就算知道是陷阱，但只要和松本有关，他都会义无反顾的跑一趟。  
回到巷子里，把已经醉得睡过去的松本背回家。

刚把松本在床上安置好，房门开了。  
二宫靠在门边。  
“你就该看着他，免得他天天在外面惹是生非。”  
大野替松本掖好被子，站起来退到门口。  
“我只是一个下人，没有干涉他的权力。”低下头，声音软糯含糊。  
“这么说，无论他发生什么，你都不会管了？”二宫双手环臂，无关痛痒的说。  
“能为他做的我都会做。”大野依然低着头，可是这句话吐字清晰表态坚决。  
二宫拍了拍他，“有这句话就好，你出去吧，我来照顾他。”

看着门慢慢合上。  
大野抿了抿嘴唇，黯然转身。  
他自然知道松本润整天都在干嘛，和一个名叫相叶雅纪的警察谈情说爱。  
他知道又怎样，他能做什么，除了在背后保他平安无事，他什么都做不了。  
一个隐退于世的杀手重新杀人，大抵只有一种结果，为了达到目的不惜牺牲自己。  
他接受这个命运。

* * * * *

许是昨天大动干戈，身体需要恢复，大野智起得比平时都晚，将近中午，他是饿醒的。  
去厨房的走廊上，二宫满面春风的走来。  
大野习惯性的停住脚步弯腰致礼。  
二宫站定在大野身侧，拇指抹了下嘴唇，“没想到小润看起来很美味，吃起来果然没有让人失望。”  
尾音带着浓浓的笑意。  
大野不明所以的抬起头。  
松本突然大步流星的冲过来，上来就是一个巴掌，甩得力道之狠，大野的嘴角马上渗出血来。  
“你对我的那些小心思你以为我不知道吗？我不回应你躲着你，是不想伤害你。可你呢？你到底做了什么！竟然……竟然对我做出这样的事。”  
松本的眼底里是燃起的怒火，他气得嘴唇在发抖，揪住大野的衣领吼道。  
“是！我是和警察在一起，那又怎样！你以为你这么做我就会和他分开吗？大野智，我告诉你，我就是要和你对着干，你不让我做的事我偏要做！现在我就和那个警察私奔，你连我一根汗毛都得不到！得不到！！！”  
大野才突然反应过来怎么回事，他看了一眼二宫，二宫半掩住脸在偷笑。他的心瞬间凉了半截，想起昨晚房间的门慢慢合上，之后在里面发生的事。  
他重新将视线聚集到松本的脸上，松本骂得越恨，他的心越痛。想要解释，却一想到那个人是二宫便缄默了。  
松本对二宫有着特殊的感情，凭着松本对二宫的信任和依赖，就算把真相告诉他，也是不会相信的。  
大野也有他的一点私心，告诉松本真相，便是将之前的一切美好全部毁灭。不说的话，起码二宫和也在松本润心中还是一个宠溺他的好哥哥。  
所以，这罪名还是由他大野智来承担吧。

“是……”大野智干裂的嘴唇混着血迹开口说，“是我侵犯了你。”

身体狠狠撞击在墙上，大野觉得自己的手臂大概要骨折了。  
后背上又挨了几脚，人蜷缩成一团，没有吃过早饭的胃突然痛得绞在一起。  
大野抱着头，听到松本愤怒的喊叫：“大野智，我一定会杀了你！杀了你！！！”

过了好一会儿，身体不再受到任何攻击，大野才知道松本走了。  
他想爬起来，却疼得动不了。  
有脚步声向他靠近。  
二宫蹲下身，挑起他已不成人样的脸。  
“能为他做的你都会做，是吗？哈哈哈哈哈……”  
无限的笑声在空荡的走廊里回响。  
大野握紧拳头，“为什么……为什么你要这样对他？”  
二宫做出很努力思考的样子转了转眼珠，然后笑着回答。  
“我啊……就是想看看天下第一的杀手挨揍后的表情……而已。”  
他轻巧的说完站起身，脸上的笑容散尽，似乎什么事也没有发生过，冷漠的离开。

大野躺在地上，张开嘴，发不出声音，等了好久，终于——  
“啊！！！！！！！！！！”  
喊了出来。

 

第十五章

今井翼下班后看到走廊口站了个人，掉头就走。  
“小翼，我不是来搭讪的，有正经事。”泷泽秀明急匆匆的声音喊住了他。  
不情不愿的把头转过去，皱起眉用不相信的眼神看着泷泽。  
泷泽晃了晃手里的档案袋，“还没吃饭吧，一起？”  
今井看了眼已经关掉灯的办公室。  
“不愿意的话，就到我车上坐坐。”泷泽退了一步，脸上是温和的表情。  
“吃！”今井迈开长腿从他身边擦过，快步下楼，泷泽笑了笑跟了过去。

竟然包下了整个餐厅，今井的眼珠子都快掉到餐盘里去了。  
“当警察很赚钱吗？”疑惑不解的望着对面的人，手里叉着意面不知道该不该放进嘴里。  
泷泽挑起笑意，“希望你喜欢。”  
“我怕吃完这顿，明天经济科的就找上门了。”说完，一口吞掉意面，光看不吃太残忍了，先填饱肚子再说。  
“放心吧，我给你吃的都是干净的东西。”  
泷泽撑着下巴看着今井把一桌的菜慢慢消灭。  
“你不吃吗？”今井吃撑了抬起头，才发现泷泽一直安静的坐着。  
“看你吃比较有意思。”  
今井抽了抽嘴角，直起身，拿餐布抹了抹嘴，摆出精英对决用的面孔。  
“我吃完了，你可以说正经事了。”  
泷泽从档案袋里抽出两个文件夹。  
一个黑的，一个红的。  
他先把黑的推到今井面前。  
“自从上次去夜店临检扑了个空，我就开始怀疑了。”  
今井翻开文件夹，眼睛忽地瞪大了。  
“并不是想要针对谁，只是稍微查了查。”泷泽把水杯从今井手边拿开，“我们之中有内鬼。”  
今井激动的甩了下文件夹，眼底露出爆发前的怒火。  
泷泽护着幸免于难的杯子，“并不是只有你安插了棋子，他们也一样。”  
“不可能！”今井站起来，双手用力的拍向桌面，水杯里的水被震出来洒在泷泽手上。  
泷泽清澈的眼睛望着他，今井知道自己不太冷静，缓了口气重新坐下来。  
“我以为抓这个内鬼会很难，没想到一击即中，我猜测应该是那边放弃了这颗棋子，否则不会那么容易让我发现。”  
今井又看了一眼文件上的照片，“真的是他？”  
“追溯了以前的履历，调查了几个相关案件，不是他经手的就是有他在场，我觉得不应该有那么多巧合。”  
今井扯起嘴角苦笑，“怪不得……”  
“怪不得你的人给的消息总是有误。”泷泽替今井说完了这句话。  
今井抬起眼，他不知道泷泽在打什么算盘。  
泷泽没有马上解释，而是把红色的文件夹递过来。  
“假设你的人没有背叛你，而是因为内鬼扰乱了警方的视线，那现在就是证明的时候了。”  
今井打开文件夹的手微微发抖，“樱井翔”三个字赫然映入眼帘。  
“让他揪出内鬼，做回警察。”泷泽用力抓住了今井的手，“这是唯一的办法，让他正大光明的回来。”  
今井的心跳快得要疯掉一样，他曾经试图让樱井回来，但樱井没有给他答复，现在他要把樱井救出来。  
可以吗？樱井会答应吗？如果……如果樱井选择了不回来，是不是就等于告诉他，一切都结束了。

* * * * *

松本润站在门口踌躇，良久，抬起手敲了敲门。  
可敲了两下又觉得不妥，转身想走。  
门开了。  
相叶探出脑袋，“润？”  
松本促狭的站在门口，相叶伸手拉他，他躲了下。  
“嗯？”相叶揉了揉头毛，不解的望着他。  
“那么晚……打扰你……睡觉了吧……”松本支支吾吾的，整个缩在门后的阴影里。  
“没事，我还没睡，进来吧，外面冷。”厚实的手掌拉住他的手臂，强有力的将他带进房间。  
没有站稳，一进去就靠在了相叶的胸膛上，松本尴尬的推开。  
“润不开心吗？”相叶把他整个人圈进怀里，避免让他逃走。  
松本可怜巴巴的抬起头，相叶看出他的眼圈是红红的。  
“发生什么事了？”心疼的去摸他的脸，低下头想要用吻来安慰他。  
松本接受了这个吻，却马上反应过来，胡乱的撇开。  
“告诉我，到底发生了什么？”相叶觉察出今晚的松本和平时不一样，按住他的脑袋，一探究竟。  
眼泪涌上了眼眶，松本抑制不住的颤抖，相叶用尽全力抱紧他。  
“不用怕，有我在呢。”

或许是相叶的怀抱有治愈的功能，松本终于可以毫无顾虑的安心睡上一觉。  
他没有把事情说出来，或许在他心里也抱着一丝的侥幸，希望缺失记忆的那一夜不曾发生过。  
但他相信二宫，二宫绝不会骗他。同时他也相信大野，因为大野爱着他。  
所有的一切都在情理之中，只是不曾料到会突如其至的发生。  
儿时跟着大野，觉得是世界上最开心的事，聊天玩耍睡在一起。他年纪小什么也不懂，但凡认定了便认为是对的。  
某天醒来，他望着床上多出来的一滩污渍时，突然明白，那些他以为理所当然的事情其实并非理所当然。  
刻意的疏远，甚至辱骂动粗，他想用这样的方式断了无稽的念想。  
父亲说大野智是保护你的人，是可以为你去死的人。  
他摇了摇头，怎么可以让喜欢的人去死呢？

相叶做早餐的声音把他吵醒了。  
他光着脚丫走进厨房，从身后环住相叶的腰。  
剁菜的刀停了下来。  
松本吸了吸鼻子，但说话的时候还是带着浓重的鼻音。  
“不管发生过什么，不管我是怎样的人，你都会要我吗？”  
没来由的问了一句。  
相叶愣了下，然后笑起来，“要啊，怎么舍得丢掉你呢。”  
转身开始了缠绵的吻。  
吻结束后，松本认真的看着相叶。  
“那我们私奔吧，带我离开这里，好不好？”

* * * * *

二宫和也最近总是头疼，可他是生了病也坚决不会去看医生的。  
抽烟的量又增加了，一边盘算着他的计划一边咳嗽。  
按着太阳穴实在有些顶不住，扶着桌子去找止疼片。  
落地镜里映出自己的模样，他错愕的望着镜面，用指尖摸了摸脸。  
镜中的人却没有动，挑起唇角露出讥讽的笑容。  
他撑住椅背凝视着镜子里的人。  
“翔酱是我的，不许你伤害他。”  
翔…酱…？  
眯起眼看到镜中的人染上愠怒的表情，他突然笑了。  
“你喜欢樱井翔？”  
“我喜欢翔酱，翔酱也喜欢我。”  
二宫想起某些无法解释的场景，更加肆无忌惮的笑起来。  
“你趁我不知道的时候做了很多事吧？”  
“做了，因为我们彼此相爱，是你牵绊住了他。”理直气壮的回答。  
二宫扶着额头在原地转了一圈，好笑得根本停不下来。  
“一模一样的脸，到底有什么不一样！”  
“当然不一样，他叫我kazu，他说只有和我在一起才能感觉到安心和快乐。他抱着我哭了，哭得又伤心又委屈，他一定受了很多的苦。我要保护他，我不许任何人把他抢走！”  
“kazu……”呢喃的念了一遍对方引以为傲的名字，疯笑变成了苦笑，这般亲昵的称呼从来没人对他用过。  
kazu长了气焰，几乎是咄咄逼人的要把二宫撕裂，那些个未知的夜晚发生的缠绵悱恻被揭了开来，让头痛欲裂的症状急速加剧。  
哗得将桌上的东西全部挥到地上。  
二宫的右手插进头发中，揪住发根想制止疼痛，双眼通红死死的盯着镜子。  
突然像是抓到了什么，恢复成他一贯的冷笑。  
“你刚才说的是不许任何人把他抢走。”二宫的笑中带着刺，即便是身体承受着巨大的痛苦，照样能把一针见血的嘲讽说得云淡风轻，“请问……他会被谁抢走？”  
kazu的傲气瞬间被浇灭，面无表情的杵在玻璃那头的异次空间中。  
二宫弯起眉眼，走近一步。  
“你是觉得他会被我抢走，是吗？”  
无名的怒火在一点点燃烧。  
二宫又近了一步，伸手贴在了镜面上。  
“你特意出现在我面前，让我知道你的存在，是因为……你害怕我。不，正确来说是你害怕你的翔酱会爱上我。”  
二宫的脸贴上了镜面，一字一句说出挑衅的话。  
“我是本体，我随时可以让你消失。”  
然后，他好像听到那边发出碎裂的声音，他带着胜利的面容离开镜子，坐到床上，开始放声大笑。  
“二宫和也，像你这样可悲的人是不会有人来爱你的！翔酱爱的人是我，只有我！我出现是为了阻止你杀他，我要让你知道不是只有你才可以控制这具身体！”  
二宫挑起眉重新看向镜子，他的头已经疼到快要炸裂，理智差不多消磨光了，翻身从床头柜拿出手枪。  
砰的一声，镜子变成无数的碎片四处散落。  
他垂下手，颓败的看到卡在边框上未掉落的镜片，kazu扭曲的脸在冲着他笑。  
砰！又是一枪。  
世界终于安静了。

手下的人听到枪声紧张的跑来看怎么回事。  
他躺在床上无神的望着天花板，说了句给我止疼片，那些人就慌忙的跑出去找了。

视线渐渐模糊，他闭上眼睛。  
那个人明明恨透了自己，可时而会露出关切的眼神，原来是在看其他人啊。  
开心的笑是为别人笑的，甜言蜜语也是对着别人说的吧，是不是连高潮也是和别人才有呢。  
可笑死了，我竟然也会当真。

二宫和也，像你这样可悲的人是不会有人来爱你的！  
是啊，一个从出生起就没有得到过爱的人，怎么可能会有爱。  
一切的一切都是假的，全部是假的！

所以后来在樱井翔说出我想和你好好谈场恋爱的时候，二宫和也不留余地的撕开了那层虚伪的面具。  
这场戏演得够烂了，是该结束了。


End file.
